


Ice Cream Shoppe

by Are_Words_Enough



Series: Miles To Go [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cravings, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Polyamory, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_Words_Enough/pseuds/Are_Words_Enough
Summary: Nolan had a craving for something specific, but things just weren’t quite right...
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Nolan/Theo Raeken/Brett Talbot
Series: Miles To Go [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079393
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Ice Cream Shoppe

“Oh! Look! There’s an ice cream place at the next exit!”

Nolan really hoped the rest of them were as excited as he was, but the reaction from the others wasn’t as enthusiastic as he wanted it to be. He  _ really _ wanted some ice cream though, well, specifically a banana split. Unfortunately, even Brett was giving him a weird look.

“Nolan, babe, it’s winter.”

That was a lame excuse to avoid ice cream. As far as Nolan was concerned it was the perfect year-round treat. Philistines. He’d hoped to avoid this tactic since he was trying to keep a decent amount saved for Portland, but when you have a craving sometimes drastic measures are necessary.

“I’ll buy.”

Liam immediately put on his blinker to head towards the exit lane. Theo was shaking his head and Brett just chuckled. Well, it was going to cost him a bit, but at least he could fulfill his craving.

In a couple minutes they were parked. They piled out of the truck and into the ice cream shop with Nolan leading the way. The clerk at the counter seemed surprised by the sudden crowd in front of her. Nolan made a mental note of the name on her tag, ‘Lucy’.

“Welcome! Uh, what can I get for you?”

“Banana split please! Oh, and whatever they’re having.”

Liam ordered next, “Large- No, wait. Extra large strawberry milkshake for me.”

Brett took a moment before putting in his carefully considered order, “I’ll have... a scoop of mango sorbet.”

“Ok, and for you?” Lucy looked at Theo.

“Oh, uh, hot chocolate. Medium.”

“Regular or frozen?”

“How can it be... nevermind. Regular.”

She gave Nolan the total and he sighed before paying. It was a little more than he had expected, but he was going to have to live with that. Maybe he could get his mom to put a few extra bucks in his account before they got to Oregon. Lucy told them to go ahead and sit down while she put the order together and she’d bring it over. So, they did exactly that.

Brett and Theo took the inside of a booth with Nolan sliding in next to Brett and Liam grabbing the spot beside Theo. Nolan’s leg was bouncing with anticipation and Brett wrapped an arm around him. Liam was showing Theo something on his phone. It was nice to see Theo not actually being grumpy for a day since he’d finally started letting someone else drive. Nolan had noticed just how tense he’d been when Liam first started driving that day, but he’d relaxed after a little while. Nolan had even given him a shoulder rub from the back seat to help.

It didn’t take too long before Lucy came by their table with a tray of treats. A big glass with a spoon and straw was placed in front of Liam along with the metal cup filled almost to the top with even more shake. A paper cup with a lid was set in front of Theo. A little paper bowl with one orange scoop was dropped in front of Brett. Finally, Nolan’s banana split was set in front of him. Nolan tensed up, waiting for Lucy to leave before he bit his lip and started shaking his legs.

“What’s wrong Nolan?”

Theo had figured out Nolan’s tells pretty quickly. It was nice to know he cared, but Nolan wasn’t sure he wanted to explain. After all, this was his idea. This wasn’t what he would call a banana split though.

“Come on, just tell us.” Brett squeezed Nolan’s arm.

“You’re going to call me picky.”

“Only if you’re being picky.” Liam joked.

Nolan frowned, “Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

Liam pressed the side of his leg against Nolan’s, but Nolan couldn’t stop his legs from shaking. Nolan probably was just being picky, but what sat in front of him wasn’t what he was expecting when he ordered a banana split. He picked up his spoon reluctantly as Brett tried to get him to open up.

“Babe, just tell us what’s wrong. Please.”

Nolan sighed, “This.”

He gestured to the ‘treat’ in front of him. The rest of them looked confused. Ugh, they didn’t get it. Of course they didn’t get it.

“What’s wrong with it?”

“What’s  _ right _ with it?” Nolan couldn’t believe this.

Brett spoke tentatively, “I mean, it has a banana, ice cream, chocolate sauce, and whipped cream.”

“You’ve never had a real banana split have you?” Nolan started tapping the back of the spoon on the table.

“I thought I had.” Brett shrugged.

Theo was curious now, leaning forward as he asked, “So, what’s a ‘real’ banana split?”

Nolan looked around at them. They were all focused on him, but Liam was pointedly working on sucking as much strawberry milkshake through his straw as he could, probably avoiding getting involved in the conversation. Nolan figured he was going to have to explain now.

“Ok, a  _ real _ banana split has the banana split longways at the bottom, so at least they got that right. Then there’s three scoops of icecream, not two. Why three scoops you ask? Because there’s one vanilla, one chocolate, and one strawberry. Then there’s the sauces. Plural. Chocolate on the strawberry scoop, strawberry on the chocolate scoop, and pineapple on the vanilla scoop. Then whipped cream and a cherry for  _ each _ scoop. This. This is a sundae on a banana”

Nolan had gotten kind of loud during his little tirade. He’d seen Liam move his straw over to the metal cup halfway through it. What he hadn’t seen, until he’d said the last word was Lucy staring at their table. He was mortified. After they made eye contact she went into the back. He couldn’t decide if he should be mad at her or not.

“I know this isn’t the best timing, but I’ve got to go to the bathroom.”

Brett gave him another squeeze and urged him to step out of the booth. He let him out and then shoved himself back in across from Theo this time. He pushed Brett’s sorbet over next to the ‘banana split’. Theo reached across the table and took one of his hands.

“Why don’t you go up and ask them to fix it?”

Nolan looked over to the empty counter and then up to the menu. He read the description of the ‘banana split’ and sulked. The atrocity slowly melting in the bowl was apparently what they considered a banana split here.

“They won’t.”

“Why not?”

Nolan gestured to the menu. Theo looked over Liam’s head and nodded with realization. Liam was busy with his milkshake, still keeping out of the conversation, but he offered another attempt at a reassuring leg touch as Theo asked him a question.

“So, are you going to eat that?”

“I don’t know...” Nolan huffed.

Nolan buried his head in his arms on the table. Theo stroked the back of his hand with a thumb trying to comfort him as well. It just made Nolan more sure he sounded like a little brat.

“I’m sorry.” he mumbled.

“It’s ok.”

“No, it’s not... I’m being picky and I should have read the menu.”

“You were just over excited. Liam knows all about that.” Theo chuckled.

“Hey!”

Nolan could feel the nudging and elbowing even from his side of the table. He was glad they didn’t do that with him, he’d probably end up with bruises with how rough they got sometimes. It did eventually die down and there was quiet for a few moments before Liam finally said something.

“So, if you’re not going to eat it... can I have it?”

“Sure, Li...” Nolan sighed.

He heard the sound of the bowl sliding along the table and then a spoon clinking against it. Well, at least it wasn’t going to go to waste. After a couple more minutes, Nolan felt Brett sit down in the booth next to him again. One of Brett’s hands rubbed through his hair and over the back of his neck.

“Mind sitting up, babe?”

“Fine...”

Nolan lifted his head and stared at Brett for a moment, newly excited. He couldn’t believe what Brett had snuck off and done, but honestly, he really could. He almost squealed as the new bowl was set down in front of him. It wasn’t quite perfect, but it was so much closer than the one Liam was eating right now.

“They didn’t have the pineapple sauce, so I had her put caramel.”

Nolan decided it was too sweet not to be acceptable. He leaned over and hugged Brett tight before planting a kiss on his cheek. He snatched up the spoon and finally dug in. Nolan would be lying if he said he didn’t miss the pineapple, but it was honestly hitting the spot enough it didn’t matter. Especially after the disappointment of the first bowl. Partway through it, Lucy came by their table.

“Better?” she asked.

Nolan grinned before adding a way too excited, “Much!”

They all laughed at his excitement, but he was too happy to feel self conscious about it. Lucy asked if they needed anything else and Theo ordered a coffee to follow his hot chocolate. The rest of them said they were good. Honestly, Nolan would be surprised if Liam could down anything else after everything he’d already had.

By the time she came back with Theo’s coffee, Nolan had already polished off the rest of the banana split. His craving was now happily sated. They piled out of the booth, but not before Nolan left a tip for Lucy, partly out of guilt for thinking about being mad at her.

“Alright, let’s get back on the road.” Liam grinned.

Theo snatched the keys from him, “You are not driving after that much sugar.”

“But-”

“Brett, do you mind?”

“Nope, not at all.”

Theo still took the passenger seat, which meant Liam was in the back with Nolan. He was glad Theo had kept him from driving because Liam was definitely a hyperactive handful for about a half hour before the sugar crash hit him. As they drove on, Nolan gently pet at Liam’s head as he napped in his lap. He could see Brett and Theo holding hands. He looked out the window of the truck and smiled as the scenery flew by.


End file.
